03 Listopada 1999
06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (122) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Smith, Patricia Richardson, Earl Hindman (23 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody ośliczki Tosi - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1996 09.05 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.20 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.45 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Milagros (170) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993, reż. Jorge Romero/Martin Clutet/Tato Pleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Osvaldo Laport, Luisa Kuliok, Gerardo Romano (47 min) 11.00 Kochać dziecko - program poradnikowy 11.25 Opowieści siostry Wendy o malarstwie (8/10): Wrażenia - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - magazyn 12.45 Życie z Klanem - reportaż 13.00 Franciszka Starowieyskiego gawędy o sztuce 13.15 Romantyczne podróże do Polski (8): Wielkopolska, Kujawy - serial edukacyjny 13.35 Cny język Polaków: Europejski obcowanie - serial edukacyjny 14.05 Katalog zabytków: Chocianów - felieton 14.15 Saga rodu Ganzegal (28): Remanent - kurs języka niemieckiego 14.30 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.30 Euroexpress 15.40 Nasze radio (Wavelength) (4/12) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Bill Ward/Diana Patrick/Kfir Yefet, wyk. Daniel Bennett, Ellie Beaven, Krispopher Milnes, Ruby Visaria (25 min) 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (264) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (979) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 18.30 Palce lizać (1/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Radosław Piwowarski/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Hanka Bielicka, Paweł Deląg, Edyta Olszówka (25 min) (powt.) 18.55 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bolek i Lolek - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Okruchy życia: Kola (Kolja) - film obyczajowy, Czechy 1996, reż. Jan Sverak, wyk. Zdenek Sverak, Andriej Chalimon, Libuse Safrankova, Ondrej Vetchy (107 min) 22.05 Flesz - Wiadomości 22.10 Widziałam - program publicystyczny 22.35 Kronika kryminalna 22.50 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Sport 23.25 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów - skróty spotkań 00.30 Filmowe zbliżenia - Włochy: Czarownice (Le streghe) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1967, reż. Luchino Visconti/Pier Paolo Pasolini/Franco Rossi/Mauro Bolognini/Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Toto, Clint Eastwood, Ninetto Davoli, Pietro Tordi (100 min) 02.10 Mój ślad (powt.) 02.15 Zakończenie programu 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (172): Notes - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Agata Kulesza, Renata Gabryjelska, Ewa Kasprzyk (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 15.00 W labiryncie (15/120): Wyznanie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (26 min) (powt.) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (24) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1994, reż. Steve Robman, wyk. Mathhew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (44 min) 17.00 W cieniu Kremla: Na wirażu - program publicystyczny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075860 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 ...Byłby tu razem z nami... - wspomnienie o Tadeuszu Kaczyńskim - reportaż 20.00 Ekspres reporterów 20.30 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów przerwie meczu: ok. 21.30 Panorama 22.40 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Sport telegram 23.05 Dwójkomania 23.10 Specnaz (2): Pitbull teriery spuszczone ze smyczy - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 00.05 Klinika pani Young (Butterbox Babies) - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 1995, reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Susan Clark, Michael Riley, Peter MacNeill, Catherine Fitch (89 min) 01.35 Studio sport: Światowa piłka - magazyn 02.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat 11.00 (WP) Relacje - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Ja i moje życie - magazyn dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Inna szkoła 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Druga B - serial dla młodzieży 17.30 Prezentacje - magazyn kulturalny 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Zagrożenia - magazyn 18.50 Co się pisze - przegląd prasy 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Reportaż Telewizji Białystok 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (48) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Batman (106) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (126) - serial animowany 8.30 Tarzan (44) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (27) - serial komediowy, USA 9.30 Paloma (38) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Renegat (64) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.30 Legendy kung-fu (60) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.25 Disco Relax 13.25 Miodowe lata (35) - senal komediowy, Polska 14.00 Link Journal- magazyn mody 14.30 Motowiadomości 15.00 Godzilla (29) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Po prostu miłość (112) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.50 Powrót Supermana (35) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.40 Mortal Kombat (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Paloma (39) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.50 Real TV 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (10) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.30 Kim jest Harry Crumb? - komedia, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.15 Przyjaciele (52) - serial komediowy, USA 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Świat według Kiepskich (12) - serial komediowy, Polska 0.00 Super Express TV 0.15 Wezwanie z raju - film erot. 2.10 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 6.45 Kropka nad i 7.15 Księżniczka Sissi (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.45 Świat Bobby' ego 48 - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.10 Walter Melon 3 - serial 8.35 Space Strikers 4 - serial 9.00 RosaIinda 64 - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie 141 - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Dziedziczka 70 - serial 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina 91 - serial 12.55 Komandosi 13.25 Automaniak 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi 20 - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Świat Bobby'ego 48 - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Walter Melon 3 - serial 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc 227- serial dla młodzieży 15.45 W naszym kręgu 117 - serial dla młodzieży 16.15 Pełna chata serial 16.45 Kręć z nami - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN 18.05 Rosalinda [65 - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina 92 - serial 20.30 Beverly Hills 90210 70 serial obyczajowy USA 21.30 Melrose Place 129 - serial 22.30 Nie do wiary 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Spot - magazyn dla kobiet 0.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 0.30 Drew Carey Show 18 - serial komediowy USA 1.00 Granie na zawołanie 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci, Kanada/Australia 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany, Belgia/Francja 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Cyklomotoabecadło - program motoryzacyjny dla dzieci 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat 11.00 (WP) Relacje - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Ja i moje życie - magazyn dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Inna szkoła 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Program rozrywkowy 16.30 Ludzie i wydarzenia 16.45 Kundel bury i kocury - magazyn 17.00 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 17.30 9 i 1/2 - magazyn reporterów 17.50 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.30 Domator krakowski - program publicystyczny 18.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany, Polska 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Perła - telenowela 7.00 Suńset Beach - serial USA 7.45 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 8.30 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker 8.55 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 9.45 Seaquest - serial 10.35 Piękny i bestia - talk-show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego 11.30 Sunset Beach - serial USA 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 13.15 Perła - telenowela 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Rycerze Zodiaku, Dragon Ball 16.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.10 Seaquest - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial USA 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji: 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Anihilator - thriller fantastyczno-naukowy USA 21.45 Wzywam dr. Brucknera -serial medyczny 22.45 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia- program informacyjnyoraz prognoza pogody 23.05 Magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.20 Prawo i bezprawie - serial 0.10 Święty - serial sensacyjny 1.00 Anihilator - thriller fantastyczno-naukowy USA 2.35 Zoom - magazyn sensacji, 3.00 Magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 3.15 Oddział - western USA 05.55 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.00 Mowa słowa - program publicystyczny 06.15 Na małym i dużym ekranie - magazyn nowości filmowych 06.30 Aktualności 06.45 Interwencje - magazyn 06.50 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany, USA/Japonia 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Rodzina Chiary - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Telejazda - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Boginie i harpie - program dla kobiet 17.00 Zwykłe sprawy - program publicystyczny 17.35 Aktualności 17.50 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Anihilator - thriller SF, USA 1986, reż. Michael Chapman, wyk. Mark Lindsay Chapman, Susan Blakely, Brion James (95 min) 21.45 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy 22.45 Goal - serial 23.35 Aktualności 23.50 Prognoza pogody 23.55 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 00.05 Wytrych damski - talk show 00.35 Boginie i harpie - program dla kobiet 00.50 Zwykłe sprawy - program publicystyczny 01.20 Program na czwartek 01.25 Teleinformator left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 07.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (42) - serial animowany, USA 1987 09.00 Znak Zorro (45) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 09.30 Micaela (91) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (92) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (53) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, Ana Maria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (90) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (90) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Strzał w dziesiątkę - teleturniej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (91) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (91) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Hallo Sandybell (37) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Znak Zorro (46) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T.) (44) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (43 min) 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (94) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 Podwójna gra (Cover Up) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Anthony Hamilton, Jennifer O'Neill, Richard Anderson, Jon-Erik Hexum (50 min) 21.05 Schron (Safe House) - thriller psychologiczny, USA 1999, reż. Eric Steven Stahl, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Kimberly Williams, Hector Elizondo, Craig Shoemaker (112 min) (powt.) 23.05 Gwiezdne złoto (Precious Find) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Philippe Mora, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Joan Chen, Harold Preutt, Brion James (83 min) 00.45 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.45 Piosenka na życzenie 02.45 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 06.50 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick (47) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (48) - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Rodzina Chiary (10) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Andrea Barzini, wyk. Morena Rurichi, Ottavia Piccolo 10.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (47) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.05 Manuela (8) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella (48) - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Telejazda - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb (48) - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela (9) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 16.40 Rodzina Chiary (11) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Andrea Barzini, wyk. Morena Rurichi, Ottavia Piccolo 17.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (48) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick (48) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia (Tres Veces Sofia) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties 20.00 Anihilator - thriller SF, USA 1986, reż. Michael Chapman, wyk. Mark Lindsay Chapman, Susan Blakely, Brion James (95 min) 21.45 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (50 min) 22.45 Goal - serial 23.35 Biologiczny zegar (10/11) - serial dokumentalny, Włochy 00.05 Wytrych damski - talk show Doroty Kamińskiej i Katarzyny Miller 00.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.10 Sport telegram 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Ludzie listy piszą 9.05 Klan - serial 9.30 Ala i As 10.00 Jan Serce (1) - serial 11.00 Ostatnia misja - reportaż 11.30 Fronda 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Gościniec 12.45 Klan - serial 13.10 Mówi się... 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia 14.00 Zaproszenie 14.20 Wieści polonijne 14.30 Oto Polska 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Uczmy się polskiego 15.35 Fotografia według... 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As 17.45 Mag. olimpijski 18.10 Mag. turystyczny 18.30 Teledyski na życzenie 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 19.58 Sport 20.00 Romans Teresy Hennert - film fab. pol. (1976) 21.25 Piosenki z autografem 22.10 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 22.25 Galeria malarstwa polskiego 22.40 Panorama 22.53 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Forum 23.45 Pegaz tygodnia 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.35 Mag. turystyczny 0.55 Klan - serial 1.20 Serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 1.55 Sport 1.59 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Romans Teresy Hennert - film fab. pol. 3.20 Piosenki z autografem 4.10 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 4.30 Panorama 4.42 Prognoza pogody 4.45 Sport telegram 4.45 Galeria malarstwa polskiego 5.00 Forum 5.45 Pegaz tygodnia 6.00 Zakończenie left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.00 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program dla młodzieży 08.25 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.50 Pod ciężarem winy - film sensacyjny, USA 10.20 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.10 Entliczek Pentliczek (Hickory Dickory Dock) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Pauline Moran, Paris Jefferson (90 min) 12.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 13.15 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Trans (Mesmerized) - melodramat, Australia/N. Zelandia/W. Bryt. 1986, reż. Michael Laughlin, wyk. Jodie Foster, John Lithgow, Michael Murphy, Dan Shor (88 min) 15.30 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 16.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.20 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.10 Słyszysz, czy nie? (Didn't You Hear) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. Skip Sherwood, wyk. Dennis Christopher, Gary Busey, Cheryl Waters (90 min) 19.40 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 21.40 Romans (Incontro) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1971, reż. Piero Schivazappa, wyk. Florinda Bolkan, Massimo Ranieri, Claude Mann, Glauco Onorato (105 min) 23.25 Sweet Movie - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Kanada 1974, reż. Dusan Makavejev, wyk. Carole Laure, Anna Prucnal, Sami Frey, Pierre Clementi (95 min) 01.00 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 01.25 Dziewczyny z kosmosu (Beach Babes from Beyond) - komedia SF, USA 1993, reż. Ellen Cabot, wyk. Don Swayze, Joey Travolta, Joe Estevez, Jacqueline Stallone (80 min) 02.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 18.30 Zbuntowana - telenowela 19.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 20.00 Top Shop 20.55 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin 21.50 Werdykt - program Tomasza Tomaszewskiego 22.20 Top Shop 00.15 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Maanam 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Soularium - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 01.00 Atomix left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Junior - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (98 min) 09.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.10 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia,USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 11.40 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.40 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 14.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.50 Sympatyczna trójka - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1974, reż. Francis Girod, wyk. Philippe Brizzard, Andrea Ferreol, Monica Fiorentini, Michel Piccoli (100 min) 16.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.00 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 17.10 Jesteśmy aniołami: Wreszcie lecimy (Noi siamo angeli- Finalmente si vola) - komedia, Włochy 1996, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas, Kabir Bedi (90 min) 18.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.40 W ogniu namiętności (Bruciati dacocente passione) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1976, reż. Giorgio Capitani, wyk. Jane Birkin, Catherine Spaak, Aldo Maccione, Cochi Ponzoni (105 min) 21.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.00 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 23.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 00.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.30 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (90 min) 02.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.50 O szczebel niżej (5/6): Szkodniki 07.20 Wojna w przestworzach (9/13): Niemcy pod gradem bomb 08.15 Samotna planeta: Zachodnie Chiny 09.10 Deportowani do Mali 10.05 Hip-hopowy trans 10.35 Baseball (18-ost.): Lata 1970 - 1980. Koniec dziewiątej zmiany. Złamane serca 11.50 Architektura słoneczna w Europie 12.35 Zwierzęta naszych ogrodów 13.15 Paryskie Halloween 13.35 Aktualności z przeszłości (40) 14.25 Paul Auster - portret pisarza 15.20 Elvis Presley - życie i kuchnia 16.20 Front Wschodni (4-ost.): Droga na Berlin (2) 17.15 Trzynaście istnień Corto Maltese 18.10 Zwierzęta rzek 18.45 Handel sztuką (2/3): Muzea pod gołym niebem 19.45 Klęski żywiołowe: Amerykański dylemat 20.30 Rugby i ludzie (5-ost.): Zajęcia w niedzielę 21.30 Izraelscy ekstremiści 22.35 Pomocnicy Charona 23.25 Pascal Rabate 23.55 Kronika przełomu (3-ost.): 10.11.1989 00.55 Hongkong - trudny wybór left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Sol de batey - telenowela, Brazylia 12.30 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.30 Film przyrodniczy 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 17.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Kopniak od życia - komedia, Włochy, reż. Enrico Oldoini, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Bernard Blier, Andrea Ferreol (105 min) 22.15 Statek kosmiczny Widmo - film SF, Japonia, reż. Terence Marvin Jr, wyk. Thomas Lee, Peter Convay, Deborah Scott (60 min) 23.15 Nocne namiętności 23.45 Program muzyczny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat 11.00 (WP) Relacje - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Ja i moje życie - magazyn dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Inna szkoła 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Artus - magazyn kulturalny 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Magazyn inowrocławski 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Spotkanie z reportażem 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat 11.00 (WP) Relacje - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Ja i moje życie - magazyn dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Inna szkoła 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Masz prawo być bezpieczny 15.50 Reportaż 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Skalpel i różaniec - reportaż 16.35 Studio Trójki 16.45 Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 17.05 Pętlowa lista przebojów - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 Temat wiejski 17.50 Kwiaty i ogrody - program poradnikowy 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Program na bis 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat 11.00 (WP) Relacje - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Ja i moje życie - magazyn dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Inna szkoła 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Zgadula - program dla dzieci 16.00 A ja rosnę - program Bożeny Klimus 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Hasło: Przygoda - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień: Pogotowie obywatelskie 17.30 Magazyn beskidzki - program redakcji bielskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 Studio sport 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.50 Informacje TV-51 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Rodzina Chiary - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Telejazda - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Z prawa i z lewa - magazyn 17.15 Informacje TV-51 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Anihilator - thriller SF, USA 1986, reż. Michael Chapman, wyk. Mark Lindsay Chapman, Susan Blakely, Brion James (95 min) 21.45 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy 22.45 Goal - serial 23.35 Informacje TV-51 00.05 Wytrych damski - talk show 00.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Hubert 09.15 Proglas - felieton 09.25 Rozmowy z Wandą Ossowską: Opatrzność a cierpienie 09.40 Złota Tarka - Old Jazz Meeting `97 (1) 10.50 Archeologia: Cywilizacja minojska - film dokumentalny 11.35 Sam na sam z Bogiem - program o św. Pawle Pustelniku 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 W duchu pokuty - film dokumentalny 12.30 Lumen 2000: Kościół w Chicago - magazyn 13.00 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Życie na pustyni - program popularnonaukowy 13.45 Sanktuarium Maryjne w Licheniu - film dokumentalny 14.45 Przypomnijmy historię kielecczyzny - rozmowa z J. Rachtanem 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Brat Albert - film dokumentalny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Hubert 16.10 Abraham - film fabularny 17.00 Historia Całunu Turyńskiego - film dokumentalny 18.00 Powroty - reportaż 18.15 Zdążyć przed ciemnością - film dokumentalny 18.40 Ofiary Bzury - reportaż 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 O świętowaniu niedzieli - felieton 19.05 Mózgowe porażenie dziecięce: Doświadczenia niemieckie - program medyczny 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - program dla dzieci 19.45 Pomniki przyrody - reportaż 20.05 Querido Matias - program muz. 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 20.55 Program dnia 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Ecce homo: Konflikty w małżeństwie - program publicystyczny 21.35 Sierpniowe Uroczystości Maryjne - reportaż 22.00 Program na czwartek 04.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 07.00 Wiadomości 07.15 Delikatna trucizna - serial 08.15 Dżentelmen-show 08.40 Szukam ciebie 09.20 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży (Fantaghiro) - serial przygodowy 09.50 Domowa biblioteka 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Dzień dobry - magazyn 11.00 Wakacje Krosza - serial obyczajowy, ZSRR 1980 12.10 Film animowany 12.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 13.00 Wiadomości 13.20 W 80 dni dookoła świata - serial rysunkowy 13.45 Klasowa paczka 14.00 Zew natury 14.30 ...Dla szesnastolatków i starszych 15.00 Delikatna trucizna - serial 16.00 Wiadomości 16.25 Maski-show 17.00 Człowiek i prawo 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Na rogu u Patriarszych - serial kryminalny 18.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 19.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 20.00 Fatalne jaja (Rokowyje jajca) - komedia fantastyczna, Rosja/Czechy 1995, reż. S. Łomkin, O. Jankowskij, S. Farada, N. Usatowa, G. Sukaczew (119 min ) 22.15 Kalejdoskop pomyłek - program A. Gordona 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Program na czwartek 23.05 Pierścień księżnej Anny - film kostiumowy, Polska 1971, reż. Maria Kaniewska, wyk. Jerzy Matałowski, Krzysztof Stroiński, Piotr Sot, Wiesława Kwaśniewska (97 min) 00.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 08.30 (P) Eurogol - magazyn piłkarski 10.00 (P) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Argentyny w Buenos w Aires (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Europy 12.30 (P) Świat żeglarstwa - magazyn 13.00 (P) Magazyn tenisowy 13.30 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Paryżu 22.00 Fitness: Miss Fitness '99 w Las Vegas 23.00 Rzutki: Grand Prix Europy w Hoevelaken (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.00 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 01.00 (P) Automobilizm: Zawody samochodów terenowych w Hella (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu 03.00 Monster Trucks (4) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Berlinie (powt.) 05.00 Bilard: Mistrzostwa Niemiec w Bottrop - finał (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.15 Blade Warriors (2) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (15) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 09.45 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 10.45 Rozgrzewka - magazyn Formuły 1 (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Takeshi's Castle (28) (powt.) 12.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 13.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.15 Monster Trucks (powt.) 14.45 Poza kontrolą (17) - magazyn (powt.) 15.15 Blade Warriors (1) (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (29) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Tiebreak - magazyn tenisowy (powt.) 21.00 ADAC (1) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 21.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 21.45 ADAC (2) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Knockout Fightnight - magazyn bokserski (powt.) 23.15 W NBA: mecz San Antonio Spurs - Philadelphia 76ers - magazyn koszykarski 23.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 00.15 Magazyn golfowy 00.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Poza kontrolą (18) - magazyn (powt.) 02.00 Roller Jam (powt.) 19.00 Między dniem dzisiejszym a jutrem - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 360 stopni - reportaże GEO 20.45 Wyprzedaż NRD - historia Urzędu Powierniczego 1990 - 1994 (1) - serial dokumentalny, Francja/Niemcy 1999 21.35 Stulecie w obrazach: Ayatollah Chomeini w zdjęciach Michela Setbouna - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 21.55 Musica: Zamknięta ojczyzna - sowiecki dziennik Prokofiewa, 1927 (Verschlossene Heimat - Prokofjews sowietisches Tagebuch, 1927) - film biograficzny, Niemcy/Austria 1999, reż. Olicer Becker, wyk. Julian Jurin, Xenia Rapaport (58 min) 22.50 Prokofjew: Sinfonia Concertante, op. 125 (Allegro Giusto) - koncert 23.10 Spojrzenie wikinga - magiczne kino Fridrika Thora Fridrikssena - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 00.15 Kino w głowie - film dokumentalny, Austria/Niemcy 1996 01.40 Serce - film dokumentalny (powt.) 05.25 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 (powt.) 05.50 Idź na całość! - teleturniej (powt.) 06.25 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (powt.) 07.10 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 (powt.) 08.10 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 (powt.) 09.05 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970 (powt.) reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (90 min) 13.00 FBI - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 14.05 Vegas - serial kryminalny, USA 1978 15.05 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 16.10 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 17.10 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.10 Wiadomości 18.20 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 18.50 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 Diagnoza: morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1996 22.15 Legendy kung-fu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992/96 23.15 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 00.10 Wiadomości 00.15 Stingray - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 01.15 Special Squad - serial kryminalny, Australia 1984 02.15 Legendy kung-fu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992/96 (powt.) 03.10 Wiadomości 03.15 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 (powt.) 04.05 Stingray - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 (powt.) 04.50 Vegas - serial kryminalny, USA 1978 (powt.) 06.00 Tajemniczy świat: Przeżyć wśród lodów - film dokumentalny 06.30 Fallerowie - film dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Reportaż N3 (powt.) 07.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 08.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 buten un binnen - magazyn informacyjny Radia Brema 11.30 Melchiorowie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 12.00 Boogie-Night - talk show 12.45 N3 smakoszom: Rainer Sass Koch-Show - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Magazyn niemieckich przebojów: hity i nowości - magazyn muzyczny 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Pinokio - serial animowany 14.30 Safari - serial dla dzieci, Słowacja 1986 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Pryzmat - magazyn popularnonaukowy 16.00 N3 od 4 - magazyn poradnikowy 18.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 18.30 Nasz dziadek piaskowy - program dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn regionalny 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 N3 świat zwierząt: Fauna Komorów - film dokumentalny 21.00 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 21.45 N3 świat: Los Angeles - magazyn dokumentalny 22.15 Ojciec mimo woli - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 23.05 Zimna Wojna (19) - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Spojrzenia wstecz: 65 lat temu: Linie energetyczne - film dokumentalny 00.05 MusicCity USA - magazyn muzyczny 00.50 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 01.20 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 02.05 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 02.10 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 02.55 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 03.25 Magazyn północny - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 03.55 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 04.25 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 04.55 Telegra left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Miłość jest silniejsza niż śmierć (Liebe ist stärker als der Tod) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999, reż. Dominique E. Othenin-Girard, wyk. Ursula Karven, Bernhard Bettermann, Timothy Peach, Adelheid Kleineidam (93 min) 22.10 Stern TV - magazyn informacyjny 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) Sat1 1996.gif 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1970 10.00 Kochane siostry - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 10.30 Takie jest życie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny (powt.) 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Anna Maria idzie własną drogą - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994 21.15 Byk z Tölz - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.15 George & Leo - serial komediowy, USA 1997 00.45 Ścigany - serial kryminalny, USA 1963 (powt.) 01.35 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 (powt.) 02.25 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 03.15 Ricky! (powt.) 04.05 Vera w południe (powt.) 04.55 blitz (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno... - magazyn poradnikowy 09.30 Małżeństwa przed sądem - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 Wichertowie z sąsiedztwa - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 14.15 Discovery - odkrywamy świat: Werner von Braun - życie poświęcone wyprawie w kosmos - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 17.55 SOKO 5113 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997 18.45 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Historie z życia wzięte - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 20.15 Ukryta kamera - wideoshow 21.00 Praktyka - magazyn medyczny 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 100 lat - odliczanie - serial dokumentalny 22.25 Nie ze mną te numery! - magazyn poradnikowy 23.10 Stary - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 00.10 Wiadomości 00.30 Nocne studio - magazyn kulturalny 01.30 Szlachectwo zobowiązuje (Kind Hearts and Coronets) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1949, reż. Robert Hamer, wyk. Alec Guinness, Dennis Price, Audrey Fildes, Valerie Hobson (102 min) 03.10 SOKO 5113 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 03.55 Straßenfeger 04.15 Ryzyko (powt.) 05.00 Halo Niemcy (powt.) 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv Live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL live - show (Backstreet Boys) 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 World of Bits - magazyn aktualności ze świata muzyki, mody, kina i sportu 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Lubelski poranek 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat 11.00 (WP) Relacje - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Ja i moje życie - magazyn dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Inna szkoła 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 Hip Hop 15.50 Buduj nowocześnie 16.05 Czas dla... 16.20 Grajmy w szachy 16.30 Detektyw Bogi - serial animowany 17.00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele - serial animowany 17.30 Jest sprawa - magazyn 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Klan - serial obyczajowy 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Na gorąco - program interwencyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 Sprawcy, motywy, ofiary - serial dokumentalny 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu PRO 7 05.15 SAM (powt.) 06.05 taff (powt.) 06.30 ProSieben MorningShow - magazyn poranny 07.50 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1989 (powt.) 08.20 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 08.50 Sindbad i Oko Tygrysa (Sindbad and the Eye of the Tiger) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1976 (powt.) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 13.00 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1997/98 18.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1989 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Jennifer 8 (Jennifer Eight) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Bruce Robinson, wyk. Andy Garcia, Uma Thurman, Lance Henriksen, Kathy Baker (117 min) 22.35 Słodki grzech - magazyn erotyczny 23.30 Romantyczna Sara (Eros: Romancing Sara) - film erotyczny, USA 1994, reż. Larry Unger, wyk. Bobby Allen, Taylor Caliban, Jon Hunter, Susie Chidley (85 min) 01.05 Ulice Berlina - CQ 371 (Die Straßen von Berlin - CQ 371) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 03.00 K2 - góra śmierci - reportaż ProSieben (powt.) 03.30 History (powt.) 04.00 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.45 Galileo (powt.) MTV 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 European Top 20 - lista przebojów 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Mtv New - program muzyczny. Najciekawsze wydarzenia muzyczne 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepsza wykonawczyni 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 The Late Lick - lista przebojów R & B 01.00 Noc z teledyskami Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Wspaniały świat Toma: Rzym 13.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: La Palma - Atlantycka Hiszpania 14.00 Wakacyjne plany: Walia i Cancun, Meksyk 14.30 (P) Królewski smak Tajlandii: Królewski bankiet 15.00 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Noc Roberta Burns'a, Szkocja 15.30 (P) Wielka wyprawa: Targ zwierząt w Soenpur i Patna 16.00 (P) Od Orinoko do Andów: Kraj Inków 17.00 (P) Wakacje w słońcu: Izrael 17.30 (P) Morska podróż: Carna, Roundstone i Omey Island 18.00 (P) W drodze: Nowy Jork 18.30 (P) Oceania: Bali, Filipiny i Fidżi 19.00 (P) Królewski smak Tajlandii: Królewski bankiet 19.30 Planeta wakacje: Guernsey 20.00 (P) Wspaniały świat Toma: Rzym 20.30 (P) Przemierzając świat: Karaiby - Martynika 21.00 Travel Live 21.30 (P) Wakacje w słońcu: Izrael 22.00 (P) Planeta Dominiki: Nowy Jork 23.00 (P) Wielka wyprawa: Targ zwierząt w Soenpur i Patna 23.30 (P) Ponad chmurami: Do serca Himalajów 00.00 (P) Sportowe safari: Kostaryka 00.30 (P) Oceania: Bali, Filipiny, Fidżi 01.00 Zakończenie programu ONYX 05.00 Przedtakt - Muzyka na dzień dobry - magazyn muzyczny 09.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 10.00 Przedtakt - Muzyka na dzień dobry - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 ONYX Country Club - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 13.00 Pełne brzmienie - Muzyka, wywiady, nowinki - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 16.00 Pełne brzmienie - Muzyka i nie tylko - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 18.30 ONYX Jukebox - Przeboje na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 ONYX Klasyka - Największe przeboje - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Kino Hits - Muzyka filmowa - magazyn muzyczny 21.00 Pełne brzmienie - Muzyka i nie tylko - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Jazz ONYX - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Senne nuty - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny 00.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.00 Senne nuty - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny National Geographic 12.00 Żywe skarby Japonii 13.00 Walka o przetrwanie zwierząt 13.30 Lato lwów morskich 14.00 Wyścigi starych gruchotów 14.30 John Harrison - odkrywca 15.00 Ratunek dla zwierząt 15.30 Weterynarze i szpitale 16.00 Dzielni mieszkańcy Kalahari 17.00 Sieroty w raju (2) 18.00 Panowie dżungli 19.00 Kangur drzewny 20.00 Niewidzialny świat 21.00 Nieustraszeni badacze: Balonem dookoła świata 22.00 Nieustraszeni badacze: Wyprawa na Biegun Północny 23.00 Sieroty w raju (3) 00.00 Panowie dżungli 01.00 Kangur drzewny TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Funambule - program kulturalny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Nestor Burma - serial kryminalny, Francja 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 100% pytań - teleturniej 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Czas obecny - magazyn aktualności 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Nestor Burma - serial kryminalny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 16.30 Wielkie łakomczuchy - program kulinarny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Nestor Burma - serial kryminalny, Francja 20.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Strip Tease - magazyn aktualności 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Cecile (1/4) - serial fabularny 00.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Cecile (1/4) - serial fabularny 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Fax Culture - magazyn kulturalny 04.00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 05.25 Na zawsze (Forever Love) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Reba McEntire, Tim Matheson, Bess Armstrong, Heather Stephens (88 min) 06.55 Waterfront (3) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1983, reż. Chris Thompson, wyk. Jack Thompson, Greta Scacchi, Warren Mitchell, Elin Jenkins (50 min) 07.45 Najlepsi przyjaciele (Best of Friends) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Peter Graves, Carol Lynley, Alex Cord, George Sawaya (50 min) 08.35 Dopóki się znów nie spotkamy (Till We Meet Again) (1) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Barry Bostwick, Mia Sara, Michael York, Hugh Grant (100 min) 10.15 Platynowa karta (Dear Cardholder) - komedia, Australia 1987, reż. Bill Bennett, wyk. Robin Ramsay, Jennifer Cluff, Marion Chirgwin, Patrick Cook (90 min) 11.45 Trudny powrót (Home Fires Burning) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Barnarda Hughes, Sada Thompson, Robert Prosky, Bill Pullman (85 min) 13.20 Neonowa dżungla (Alone in the Neon Jungle) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. George Stanford Brown, wyk. Suzanne Pleshette, Danny Aiello, Jon Tenney, Joe Morton (92 min) 14.55 Przybłęda (Jackaroo) (1) - film obyczajowy, Australia/Nowa Zelandia 1990, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. David McCubbin, Tina Bursill, Annie Jones, Warren Mitchell (105 min) 16.40 Przybłęda (Jackaroo) (2) - film obyczajowy, Australia/Nowa Zelandia 1990, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. David McCubbin, Tina Bursill, Annie Jones, Warren Mitchell (100 min) 18.20 Powrót (The Comeback) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jerrold Freedman, wyk. Robert Urich, Chynna Phillips, Mitchell Anderson, Brynn Thayer (100 min) 20.00 Skryty w milczeniu (Locked in Silence) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Marc Donato, Bill Switzer, Dan Hedaya, Bonnie Bedalia (95 min) 21.35 Ucieczka z Kanionu Wildcat (Escape from Wildcat Canyon) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Marc Voizard, wyk. Dennis Weaver, Michael Caloz, Peter Keleghan, Barbara Radecki (96 min) 23.10 Wirtualna obsesja (Virtual Obsession) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Mick Garris, wyk. Peter Gallagher, Mimi Rogers, Jake Lloyd, Robert Vaughn (130 min) 01.25 Wojna w Zatoce (The Gulf War) (1) - dramat wojenny, USA 1998, reż. Rod Holcomb, wyk. Ted Danson, Brian Dennehy, Marg Helgenberger, Jennifer Jason Leigh (100 min) 03.05 Wojna w Zatoce (The Gulf War) (2) - dramat wojenny, USA 1998, reż. Rod Holcomb, wyk. Ted Danson, Brian Dennehy, Marg Helgenberger, Jennifer Jason Leigh (80 min) Marco Polo 04.30 Śladami sztuki 05.15 Przysmaki Włoch: Precenicco 05.30 Il milione: Archipelagi - reportaż Folco Quillici 06.00 Destination 06.30 Wędrówki: Szkocja 07.30 Najsłynniejsze zabytki archeologii: Troja i Pergamo 08.00 Na szlaku: Motorem wzdłuż wybrzeży Morza Śródziemnego 08.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Lombardia - dolina La Camonica 09.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Wenecja Euganejska 09.30 Ludzie i miejsca 10.00 Słynne rezydencje: Villa Gamberaia we Florencji 10.30 Podróże dookoła świata 11.00 Wielka przygoda - nieznane zakątki 12.00 Pejzaże: Meksyk 12.30 Wędrówki: Wzdłuż Andów 13.30 Klub Marcopolo - magazyn turystyczny 14.00 Za morzem: Włosi na świecie 14.30 Wielkie pielgrzymki 15.00 Ameryka: Podróż na Zachód - Gran Teton 15.30 Europa: Krainy mitów i legend 16.30 Adventures - sporty ekstremalne 17.00 Trzecia Planeta: Wielka sawanna afrykańska 17.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Cilento 18.00 Sekrety Indii: Magia Orientu 18.30 Przewodnik wakacyjny: Jezioro Garda 19.00 Kolebki sztuki: Tivoli 19.30 Explorer - magazyn turystyczny 20.00 Wielka przygoda: Izrael - Jezioro Tyberiadzkie 21.00 Ameryka: Podróż na Zachód - Dolina Śmierci 21.30 Wielka Brytania: Wyspy 22.30 Najsłynniejsze zabytki archeologii: Troja i Pergamo 23.00 Rzeki: Wzdłuż rzek Francji - Loara 23.30 Rzym 2000: Mury miejskie 00.00 Za horyzontem: Holandia 01.00 Dalekie podróże: Australia 01.30 Śladami sztuki 02.15 Przysmaki Włoch: Precenicco 02.30 Il milione: Archipelagi - reportaż Folco Quillici 03.00 Destination 03.30 Wędrówki: Szkocja MCM 06.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.00 Surf Channel 12.30 Le 13' Music: Supergrass - magazyn muzyczny 12.45 MCM Tubes - teledyski 13.00 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Cinemascope - magazyn filmowy 14.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 14.20 Replay - magazyn gier wideo 14.30 Le Hit: Jane Fostin - magazyn muzyczny 16.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 16.30 L'Integrale: Noir Desir - magazyn 18.00 Belgica - magazyn belgijski 18.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 18.30 Playlist 100% Europe 19.00 Le 13' Music: Supergrass - magazyn muzyczny 19.15 Target Romania 19.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 20.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 20.15 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 20.20 MCM Tubes - teledyski 20.30 B'n'G (Boys And Girls) 21.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 21.30 Le Mag - wywiad z Les Innocents 22.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Total Metal 00.30 Airplay - radiowe hity 01.00 Playlist 100% Europe 01.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski Le Cinema 14.00 Diabeł morski (Czełowiek-amfibia) - film SF, ZSSR 1961, reż. Władimir Czebotariew, wyk. Władimir Korieniew, Anastasja Wiertinska, Nikołaj Simonow, Anatoli Iwanow (120 min) 16.00 Wiem dokąd zmierzam (I Know Where I'm Going) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1947, reż. Emeric Pressburger, wyk. Wendy Hiller, Roger Livesey, Finlay Currie, Pamela Brown (120 min) 18.00 Małżeństwo po włosku (Matrimonio all'italiana) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1964, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Aldo Puglisi, Pia Lindstrom (102 min) 20.00 Dziki klown (Der wilde Clown) - komedia, Niemcy 1986, reż. Josef Rödl, wyk. Elisabeth Bertram, Peter Kern, Erich Kleiber, Sunnyi Melles (103 min) 22.00 Agresja (L'Agression) - dramat sensacyjny, Francja 1975, reż. Gerard Pires, wyk. Jean-Louis Trintignant, Claude Brasseur, Catherine Deneuve, Jean Amos (120 min) 00.00 Prostoduszny morderca (The Simple-Minded Murderer) - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja 1982, reż. Hans Alfredson, wyk. Stellan Skarsgard, Maria Johansson, Per Myrberg, Lena Pia Bernhardsson (120 min) Ale Kino! 08.00 Magazyn filmowy: October Sky 08.25 Dulscy - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Wrzesińska, Irena Karel, Jerzy Matałowski (83 min) 09.50 Dokument: Legenda Merilyn Monroe - film dokumentalny 10.40 Kafka - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. Jeremy Irons, Theresa Russell, Joel Grey, Ian Holm (94 min) 12.20 Kadryl (Quadrille) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Valerie Lemercier, wyk. Andre Dussolier, Valerie Lemercier, Sandrine Kiberlain, Sergio Castellitto (92 min) 13.55 Dokument: Złota seria Hollywood (3): Bohaterowie i awanturnicy - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Królestwo Campbella (Campbell's Kingdom) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1957, reż. Ralph Thomas, wyk. Dirk Bogarde, Stanley Baker, Michael Craig, Barbara Murray (97 min) 16.40 Wspaniali Baker Boys (The Fabulous Baker Boys) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Steve Kloves, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Beau Bridges, Michelle Pfeiffer, Elie Raab (108 min) 18.35 Błędny detektyw (They Might Be Giants) - komedia, USA 1971, reż. Anthony Harvey, wyk. George C. Scott, Joanne Woodward, Jack Gilford, Lester Rawlins (87 min) 20.05 Magazyn filmowy: Rob Reiner 20.30 MOCNE ALE!: Ogniomistrz Kaleń - dramat wojenny, Polska 1961, reż. Ewa i Czesław Petelscy, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Zofia Słaboszowska, Józef Kostecki, Leon Niemczyk (103 min) 22.15 Dokument: Świat Elvisa - film dokumentalny 22.45 Gdyby Don Juan był kobietą (Don Juan) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1972, reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Brigitte Bardot, Robert Hossein, Jane Birkin, Maurice Ronet (90 min) 00.20 Mistrz deskorolki (Gleaming the Cube) - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Graeme Clifford, wyk. Christian Slater, Steven Bauer, Ed Lauter, Nicole Mercurio (100 min) 02.05 Zemsta kobiety (La vengeance d'une femme) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja 1989, reż. Jacques Doillon, wyk. Isabelle Huppert, Beatrice Dalle, Jean-Louis Murat, Laurance Cote (127 min) 04.15 Julia, Anna, Genowefa - film obyczajowy, Polska 1968, reż. Anna Sokołowska, wyk. Wanda Neuman, Janusz Bukowski, Zofia Truszkowska, Andrzej Kopiczyński (95 min) France 2 05.30 La chance aux chansons - program rozrywkowy 06.30 Telematin - magazyn poranny 08.35 Amoureusement votre - serial, USA 09.00 Amour, gloire et beaute - serial, USA 09.30 La planete de Donkey Kong: dans le mille pour l'an 2000 11.00 Motus - teleturniej 11.35 Les Z'amours - teleturniej 12.25 Pyramide - teleturniej 12.55 Prognoza pogody 13.00 Journal - wiadomości 13.50 Inspector Derrick - serial kryminalny 14.45 Le Renard - serial kryminalny 15.50 La chance aux chansons - program rozrywkowy 17.05 Cap des pins - serial obyczajowy 17.40 Rince ta baignoire - magazyn publicystyczny 18.15 Une fille a scandales - serial obyczajowy 18.40 Przyjaciele - serial obyczajowy 19.15 Qui est qui? - teleturniej 19.50 Un gars, une fille 20.00 Journal - wiadomości 20.55 Le entants du jour - film fabularny, Francja, reż. Harry Celven, wyk. Clementine Celarie, Matthieu Boujenah, Dominique Baeyens, Didier de Neck (90 min) 22.30 Ca se discute - program publicystyczny 00.30 Journal de la nuit - wiadomości 00.50 L'Open de Paris - program sportowy 02.30 Mezzo l'info 02.50 Presence protestante - program religijny 03.20 La source de vie - program religijny 04.05 24 heures d'info - program informacyjny 04.25 Outremers - magazyn regionalny CANAL+ ŻÓŁTY 11.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 11.45 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 11.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12.00 Rozmowy radiowe (Talk Radio) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Eric Bogosian, Alec Baldwin, Ellen Greene, Leslie Hope (104 min) 13.45 Pogoń za milionami (A Fool and His Money) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Daniel Adams, wyk. Jonathan Penner, Sandra Bullock, Gerald Orange, George Plimpton (81 min) 15.10 Zniknięcie Finbara (Deasapere of Finbar) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1996, reż. Sue Clayton, wyk. Luke Griffin, Tomas Laustiola, Sean Lawlor, Sten Ljunggren (120 min) 16.55 Fenomeny przyrody - serial dokumentalny 17.25 Ścigany inaczej (The Wrong Guy) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. David Steinberg, wyk. Dave Foley, Jennifer Tilly, David Higgins, Colm Feore (92 min) 19.00 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 20.00 Historia kina w Popielawach - baśń filmowa, Polska 1998, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bartosz Opania, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Franciszek Pieczka (100 min) 21.40 Na jedną noc (One Night Stand) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Nastassja Kinsky, Ming-Na Wen, Robert Downey 23.20 Uniwersalny żołnierz 2 (Universal Soldier II. Brothers in Arms) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Jeffrey Woolnough, wyk. Matt Battaglia, Andrew Jackson, Chandra West, Jeff Wincott, Gary Busey (89 min) 00.50 Bariera - film psychologiczny, Polska 1966, reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Joanna Szczerbic, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz (77 min) CANAL+ NIEBIESKI 10.15 Zmowa milczenia (Silencing Mary) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Craig R. Baxley, wyk. Melissa Joan Hast, Corin Nemec, Josh Hopkins, Lisa Dean (85 min) 11.45 Strażnik żelaznej kurtyny - film dokumentalny 12.45 Koniec nocy - film obyczajowy, Polska 1956, reż. Julian Dziedzina/Paweł Komorowski/Walentyna Uszycka, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Roman Polański, Ryszard Filipski, Adam Fiut (76 min) 14.05 Pechowa przesyłka (Overnight Delivery) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Jason Bloom, wyk. Paul Rudd, Larry Drake, Reese Witherspoon, Christine Taylor (84 min) 15.30 Sto lat kina: Poza prawem - film dokumentalny 16.15 Deser: Dziura - film krótkometrażowy 16.30 Artyści i modelki (Artist and Models) - komedia, USA 1955, reż. Frank Tashlin, wyk. Dean Martin, Jerry Lewis, Shirley MacLaine, Anita Ekberg (104 min) 18.15 Wyścig z księżycem (Racing with the Moon) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Sean Penn, Elizabeth McGovern, Nicolas Cage, Suzanne Adkinson (104 min) 20.00 Alex sam w domu (Home Alone 3) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1997, reż. Raja Gosnell, wyk. Alex D. Linz, Olek Krupa, Rya Kihlstedt, Lenny von Dohlen (98 min) 21.40 Pod osłoną mafii (Shelter) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Scott Paulin, wyk. John Allen Nelson, Charles Durning, Brenda Bakke (95 min) 23.20 Waterworld - Wodny świat (The Waterworld) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. Kevin Costner, Dennis Hopper, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Tina Majorino (130 min) 01.30 Faza 4 - horror (80 min) MiniMax/GAME ONE 08.00 MINIMAX - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Arsene Lupin - serial animowany, Francja 1996 08.25 Tintin - serial animowany, Francja 1991 08.50 Dwa koty i pies - serial animowany, Polska 09.00 Orson i Olivia - serial animowany, Francja/Włochy 1993 09.25 Simba - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 09.50 Podróże kapitana Klipera - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Rupert - serial animowany, W. Bryt./Kanada 1990 10.25 Babar - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 10.50 Polskie kreskówki: Potopowe kłopoty - film animowany, Polska 1974 11.00 Arsene Lupin - serial animowany, Francja 1996 11.25 Tintin - serial animowany, Francja 1991 11.50 Dwa koty i pies - serial animowany, Polska 12.00 Orson i Olivia - serial animowany, Francja/Włochy 1993 12.25 Doug - serial animowany, USA 1991 12.50 Podróże kapitana Klipera - serial dla dzieci 13.00 Simba - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 13.25 Rupert - serial animowany, W. Bryt./Kanada 1990 13.50 Polskie kreskówki: Masz szczęście, Jo - film animowany, Polska 1975 14.00 Arsene Lupin - serial animowany, Francja 1996 14.25 Tintin - serial animowany, Francja 1991 14.50 Dwa koty i pies - serial animowany, Polska 15.00 Orson i Olivia - serial animowany, Francja/Włochy 1993 15.25 Simba - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 15.50 Podróże kapitana Klipera - serial dla dzieci 16.00 Rupert - serial animowany, W. Bryt./Kanada 1990 16.25 Babar - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 16.50 Polskie kreskówki: Potopowe kłopoty - film animowany, Polska 1974 17.00 Arsene Lupin - serial animowany, Francja 1996 17.25 Tintin - serial animowany, Francja 1991 17.50 Dwa koty i pies - serial animowany, Polska 18.00 Orson i Olivia - serial animowany, Francja/Włochy 1993 18.25 Simba - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 18.50 Podróże kapitana Klipera - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Rupert - serial animowany, W. Bryt./Kanada 1990 19.25 Babar - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 19.50 Polskie kreskówki: Nosił wilk razy kilka... - film animowany, Polska 1976 20.00 GAME ONE PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Game Play Sypro 2, X-Files PSX 20.30 Sound Test - Sinclair 21.00 Game Play: Tips - Castelvania (1) 21.30 Focus - Dracula 22.00 Game Play: Import - Gundam, Galerians 22.30 Cinematek - Joanna d'Arc, Jedi i dreszczyki 23.00 Game Play: Zapowiedzi. Jack Chan, Pacman World, Quake 3, Space Debris 23.30 2000 One - Bruce Sterling 00.00 Zakończenie programu Muzzic 06.15 Fado - światło i cień 07.15 Muzyczne wzruszenia 09.00 Les Instantanes de la Dance: Le Groupe Grenade 09.15 Enas, choreografia Marcia Haydee 09.45 Wspomnienia o gwiazdach: Yvette Chauvire 10.55 Olivier Messiaen... un grand maitre 12.00 Gaetano Donizetti: Córka pułku 14.15 Denise Duval: La voix humaine de Francis Poulenc 15.00 Eclats Noir du Samba: Paulo Moura, nieograniczona muzyka 16.00 Raphael O'Byrne: Yati 16.30 Spinakow dyryguje: III koncert fortepianowy Sergieja Rachmaninowa i utwory Piotra Czajkowskiego 18.00 Dobra muzyka: Program 26 19.00 Les Instantanes de la Dance: La Groupe Grenade 19.30 Le Trio Herbie Hancock, B. Williams, Al Foster 20.30 Dziennik Muzzik 21.00 Maurice Bejart - choreografia do Making-Malraux lub The Metamorphosis of the Gods 21.50 Pięć tang 22.30 Les Instantanes de la Dance: La Groupe Grenade 23.00 Big Bad Voodoo Daddy na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Jazz de Montreal 1998 00.05 Fryderyk Chopin - romantyzm wygnany 01.00 Johannes Brahms: Niemieckie Requiem 02.20 Dziennik Muzzik 03.05 Gospel a Montreaux - Montreaux 1991 04.05 Mozart na tournee (9) BBC Prime 04.00 Understending Music: Taking Note 04.25 Pause 04.30 Picturing The Modern City 04.55 Keywords 05.00 The Emperors Gift 05.25 Computing And Classics 05.30 Rome Under The Popes: Church And Empire 05.55 Keywords 06.00 Essential History Europe 07.00 Noddy - serial 07.10 Pies Monty - program dla dzieci 07.15 Playdays - program dla dzieci 07.35 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla dzieci 08.00 Grange Hill - serial dla młodzieży 08.25 Zaśpiewajmy coś - program muzyczny 08.55 Style Challenge 09.20 Real Rooms 09.45 Kilroy 10.30 Eastenders - serial fabularny 11.00 Great Antiques Hunt - miniserial 12.00 Open Rhodes 12.30 Nie potrafię gotować - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Zaśpiewajmy coś - program muzyczny 13.30 Real Rooms 14.00 Style Challenge 14.30 Eastenders - serial fabularny 15.00 Home Front 15.30 Dzika przyroda: Marmot Mountain - serial przyrodniczy 16.00 Noddy - serial 16.10 Pies Monty - program dla dzieci 16.15 Playdays - program dla dzieci 16.35 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla dzieci 17.00 Muzyka lat 70-tych 17.30 The Brittas Empire 18.00 Trzy w górę, dwa w dół 18.30 Nie potrafię gotować - magazyn kulinarny 19.00 Eastenders - serial fabularny 19.30 Geoff Hamilton Paradise Gdns 19.55 Agony Again 20.25 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 21.00 Duma i uprzedzenie - serial obyczajowy 22.00 The Goodies 22.30 Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 23.00 Parkinson - wywiad 00.10 Mansfield Park - serial obyczajowy 01.00 Rosemary Conley 01.30 Starting Business English - język angielski 02.00 Mexico Vivo 03.00 The Business Programme 03.45 Twenty Steps Discovery Sci-Trek 09.00 Magazyn Discover: Trucizna (2) 09.55 Ultranauka: Co czują zwierzęta? 10.25 Jurassica: Dieta dinozaurów 10.50 Ariane 5 - Odliczanie do katastrofy 11.45 Jak to zbudowano? Kopuły 12.15 Tajemniczy świat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Starożytna mądrość 12.45 Poza rok 2000 13.10 Eleganckie rozwiązanie (3) 13.35 Połączenia: Kwestia nazwy 14.30 Poszukiwania: Jest tam kto? 15.00 Magazyn Discover: Trucizna (2) 15.55 Ultranauka: Co czują zwierzęta? 16.20 Jurassica: Dieta dinozaurów 16.50 Ariane 5 - Odliczanie do katastrofy 17.45 Jak to zbudowano? Kopuły 18.10 Tajemniczy świat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Starożytna mądrość 18.40 Poza rok 2000 19.05 Eleganckie rozwiązanie (3) 19.35 Połączenia: Kwestia nazwy 20.30 Poszukiwania: Jest tam kto? 20.55 Magazyn Discover: Trucizna (2) 21.50 Ultranauka: Co czują zwierzęta? 22.20 Jurassica: Dieta dinozaurów 22.45 Ariane 5 - Odliczanie do katastrofy 23.40 Jak to zbudowano? Kopuły 00.10 Tajemniczy świat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Starożytna mądrość 00.40 Poza rok 2000 01.05 Eleganckie rozwiązanie (3) 01.30 Połączenia: Kwestia nazwy 02.25 Poszukiwania: Jest tam kto? 03.00 Zakończenie programu SWR 06.00 Program lokalny 07.30 Język angielski - program edukacyjny 08.00 Tele-Gym: gimnastyka poranna - program sportowy 08.15 500 Nations: Historia Indian (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Azja - Pacyfik - program edukacyjny 09.15 Przyszłe gwiazdy - film dokumentalny (powt.) 09.45 Infomarkt - Marktinfo - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 10.30 Teleglobus - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 11.00 Fliege - talk show 12.00 Program lokalny 12.55 Zwierzę czeka na człowieka - program przyrodniczy 13.00 Śniadanie ze zwierzętami - program przyrodniczy 13.15 Program poradnikowy 14.00 Transazja (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Tajemniczy świat: Arktyka - Antarktyda - magazyn przyrodniczy 15.00 Godzina z Philippem: Ulica Sezamkowa - serial dla dzieci 15.35 Nowiny z Süderhofu (43/52) - serial dla dzieci 16.00 Na widelcu w Austrii - magazyn kulinarny 16.30 Fallerowie - Rodzina ze Schwarzwaldu (42) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 17.00 Na życzenie: Wolfgang Edenharder - program muzyczny 18.00 Aktuell - wiadomości 18.05 Program lokalny 18.15 Sztuka kulinarna wg Vincenta Klinka - magazyn kulinarny 18.45 Program lokalny 19.45 Aktuell - wiadomości 20.00 Tagesschau - wiadomości (ARD) 20.15 Kraje, ludzie, przygody: Makao - film dokumentalny 21.00 Flesz - magazyn reporterów 21.30 Aktuell - wiadomości 21.45 Wszystkie moje zwierzęta (6/9) - serial przyrodniczy 22.30 Magazyn kulturalny SWR 23.00 Aktuell - wiadomości 23.05 Miejsce zbrodni: 10 lat Leny Odenthal - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 00.35 Sztuka kulinarna wg Vincenta Klinka - magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 01.05 Program lokalny 04.00 Na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 05.00 Fallerowie - Rodzina ze Schwarzwaldu (42) - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 05.30 Magazyn kulturalny SWR (powt.) TV Bryza Koszalin 07.05 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Rodzina Chiary - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Telejazda - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Tele-Informator 17.15 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 17.30 Program lokalny 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Anihilator - thriller SF, USA 1986, reż. Michael Chapman, wyk. Mark Lindsay Chapman, Susan Blakely, Brion James (95 min) 21.45 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy 22.45 Goal - serial 23.35 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 00.05 Wytrych damski - talk show 00.35 Tele-Informator TMT 7:05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12:00 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy 12:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13:00 Yancy Derringer - serial przygodowy 13:30 TV Shop - magazyn 14:00 Pod słońcem Afryki - serial przyrodniczy 14:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15:00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16:00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 16:30 Auto sport - magazyn 17:00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - dyskusyjne forum dla młodzieży 17:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18:00 Przynęta - serial 18:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19:00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20:00 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy 20:30 Smak muzyki - pr. muz. 21:00 Yancy Derringer - serial 21:30 Autosport - magazyn 22:00 Wykład Wyższej Szkoły Ekonomiczno-Handlowej - program edukacyjny 22:15 Teraz Muzyczna TV 22:30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Prawie w ciąży - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Michael DeLuise Wizja Jeden 6:30 Popeye - serial anim. 7:00 W naszym kręgu - serial 7:30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela 8:00 W naszej rodzinie - serial 8:30 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - serial obycz. 9:00 Kilroy - talkshow 10:00 Samotny kucharz - program rozrywkowy 10:30 Domowe ogrody - mag. 11:00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talkshow 12:00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Skalpel, proszę - serial 13:30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talkshow 14:00 Inny świat - serial obycz. 15:00 Nowożeńcy - serial 15:30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela 16:00 St Tropez - serial 17:00 W naszym kręgu - serial 17:30 W naszej rodzinie - serial 18:00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 18:30 Mieszkanie dla dwojga - serial komediowy 19:00 Słońce Miami - telenow. 20:00 Taxi - seral komediowy 21:00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - program dokumentalny 22:00 Niebezpieczne siły - serial sensacyjny 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talkshow 24:00 Claude - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Cindy Lou Johnson 1:35 Nocny rycerz - serial sensacyjny 2:35 Kavanagh - serial sensac. Wizja Sport 12:00 Na bis: Puchar Saporty Hoop Pekaes Pruszków - BC Godel Rabotnicki (powt.) 14:00 Trans World Sport - mag. 15:00 Liga NBA San Antonio Spurs - Philadelphia 76ers 17:00 World Wrestling Federation Superstars 18:00 Puchar Saporty Zapter Śląsk Wrocław - Norrkoeping Dolphins 20:00 UEFA Champions League - zapowiedź przed kolejnymi spotkaniami 20:40 UEFA Champions League: 6 runda rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów 22:45 UEFA Champions League: 6 runda rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów CARTOON NETWORK/TCM 6:00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Miś Yogi przedstawia 6:30 Droopy i Dripple 7:00 Laboratorium Dextera 7:15 Krówka i kurczak 7:30 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 8:00 Co za kreskówka! 8:30 Dwa głupie psy 9:00 Żywiołki 9:30 Dink, mały dinozaur 10:00 Richie Rich 10:30 Heathcliff i Dingbat 11:00 Odlotowe wyścigi 11:30 Figle Flintstonów 12:00 Kocia ferajna 12:30 Jetsonowie 13:00 Flintstonowie 13:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 14:00 Droopy mistrzem detektywów 14:30 Zwariowana szkoła Latającego Nosorożca 15:00 Głupi i głupszy 15:30 Beetlejuice 16:00 Maska 16:30 Animaniacy 17:00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 17:30 Laboratorium Dextera 18:00 Krówka i kurczak 18:30 Tom i Jerry 19:00 Flintstonowie 19:30 Scooby Doo 20:00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Mieć i nie mieć - dramat wojenny, USA 1944, reż. Howard Hawks 21:40 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy - film dokumentalny 22:30 Najlepszy kumpel - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Billy Wilder 0:10 Okularnik - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Piers Haggard Discovery Channel 9:00 Tajemniczy świat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Starożytna mądrość 9:30 Upadek Sajgonu 10:25 Najlepsze samochody: Skoda 10:50 Vademecum twardziela: Opowieści o przetrwaniu 11:20 Poza rok 2000 11:45 Morskie skrzydła: F-8 12:40 Następny krok 13:10 Jurassica: Nosorożce i ptaki - mordercy 14:05 Specjaliści: Purpurowi wojownicy 15:15 Podróże Nicka: Anakonda 15:40 Pierwsze loty: Kontrola lotu - elektroniczny system sterowania samolotem 16:10 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 16:35 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 17:00 Opowieści wojenne: George Millar - szef operacji specjalnych 17:30 Ciekawostki Discovery 18:00 Wyprawy w czasie: Zaginiona willa 19:00 Weteryniarz 19:30 Zakręcone opowieści: Nietoperze 20:00 Zakręcone opowieści: Wąż 20:30 Ciekawostki Discovery: Dodatek Za nagłówkami 21:00 Skrajności: Woda 22:00 Hałas w dżungli 23:00 Superkonstrukcje: Eurotunel 24:00 Narodziny myśliwca odrzutowego 1:00 Zderzenie 2:00 Ciekawostki Discovery: Dodatek Za nagłówkami 2:30 Wynalazcy: Dyson QuesTV 8:00 Max Power 9:00 Magazyn sportów letnich 9:30 Motorowy zawrót głowy 10:00 Wędkarstwo północnej Austalii 10:30 Szalony sport 11:00 Gillette World Sport Special 11:30 Sport z dreszczykiem 12:00 Sportomania 13:00 Nowy horyzont 13:30 Słynne samoloty 14:00 Rally World 14:30 Motorsport Mundial '99 15:00 Historia sportu 16:00 Motorowy zawrót głowy 16:30 Szalony sport 17:00 Gillette World Sport Special 17:30 Sport z dreszczykiem 18:00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 18:30 Nowy horyzont 19:00 Sport bez granic 20:00 Motorsport Mundial '99 20:30 Rally World 21:00 Historia sportu 22:00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 22:30 Wojny powietrzne 23:00 Max Power Romantica 6:00 14:00 22:00 Tylko ty (123) 7:00 15:00 23:00 Siła przebaczenia (11) 8:00 16:00 0:00 Samantha (55) 9:00 17:00 1:00 Grzechy miłości (126) 10:00 18:00 Tylko ty (122) 11:00 19:00 Siła przebaczenia (10) 12:00 20:00 Samatha (54) 13:00 21:0 Grzechy miłości (125) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Formuła 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki OPT 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki N3 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ONYX z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Marco Polo z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MCM z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMax/Game One z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Muzzic z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Sci-Trek z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SWR z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza Koszalin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Żółty z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Niebieski z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TCM z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki QuesTV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 1999 roku